Fireworks
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: "Wait", Seth says, and his hand takes a firm hold of his buff arm, pulling him back, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're just being friendly. Putting-the-moves-on-me kind of friendly, but still friendly nonetheless. I'm sorry"


He arrived a little over a half an hour ago. Since then, after checking in at the hotel and bringing his luggage to his room, he has been walking around, looking for a good place to settle down and start his vacation accordingly: with booze. And ladies. Lots of ladies.****

After wandering for ten more minutes, Seth finds something to his liking: a simplistic, gloomy bar where also, after double checking with his phone, good food can be ordered. He enters the dull bar with zero expectations, and he's glad that he did, because it's just your ordinary, run-of-the-mill bar. There's not much to it. It lacks a certain appeal: there's no special spark, it doesn't exactly sweep you off of your feet, quite the opposite in fact, but the right kind of atmosphere veils the place, that of chatty, happy drunk or soon-to-be drunk men and women, mainly men, though. And thank god for that, for it fits his mood perfectly.

He makes his way to the bar and there, he spots a tall, blonde man, who he assumes is in his mid 20s. Even though Seth can only really take notice of his back, he seems fit, judging by the muscles, and above all: he seems pretty harmless. Seth decides, out of all places, to take a seat beside him and orders himself a beer. As he patiently waits for a cold one, with slender fingers lightly tapping on the bar to an unknown but steady rhythm, he can feel the piercing stare of the man beside him on his appearance, scanning him. He mentally groans to himself, he's not yet ready for this shit.

"Aren't you the creator of Family Guy?"

"No", Seth quickly responds, hoping to drop the issue as soon as possible. The bartender hands him a beer. To avoid any further unnecessary and awfully annoying conversing, he attempts to gulp down his beer, but his companion isn't having any of it, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I get that a lot, though. Don't worry 'bout it", Seth nods, smiling nicely, however fake, back at the blonde. It's then he realizes that this complete stranger beside him has the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen, with specks of grey mingled with a wide variation of different shades of blue. For a moment, he's in awe of the depth of those gorgeous eyes, so in awe, he's being so drawn in by those pools, that his mouth uncontrollably drops open.

"You're very cute", he suddenly says while propping an elbow on top of the bar, bringing Seth back to reality as he gazes longingly at him.

A faint blush creeps on Seth's cheeks, "I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way". He quickly lifts up his drink and holds the rim against his lips. Before he takes a swig, his eyes direct themselves at the overly friendly stranger to his left, who's watching every single movement. Now, his eyes are fixated on Seth's lips and Seth feels overly uncomfortable. He gazes back nonetheless, forcing the handsome man to look upwards, to meet his gaze. He then takes a sip of the alcoholic beverage, eyes still piercing the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not this straightforward", he looks away, shyly smiling.

"Can you please stop playing pretend?", Seth says, poking a hole through the charade that's strictly set up to appease him, "I'm not in my best mood"

A smirk tugs at the corners of the younger man's lips as he directs himself at Seth again. He nods once, "I can do that". The blonde then orders himself and Seth another beer.

"Thanks", Seth says as he gladly takes the bottle. For a mere second or so, their fingers brush. It catches his attention. He stares at the younger man, eyes trailing from his fingers to his hand, from his hand to his arm, causing him to remark to himself that he was right about him being muscular, before moving up from his arm to his neck, from his neck to his lips. His eyes linger there a little too long for his own comfort. He shifts in his seat, under the watchful eye of the blonde, then quickly takes a long chug from his beer.

"Woah!", the male exhales in amazement, causing Seth to put the beer down, "I take it something's wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine", he says while he crosses his arms in front of him on the bar.

"But you said you weren't in a good mood?"

"You know, I really don't want to have this conversation right now", Seth says, meeting the blue eyes. Disappointment flicker in them straightaway, doing an appeal on Seth's conscience.

"Okay. You don't want to talk to me. You've made it clear you're not gay. I shouldn't have been such a creep. I won't bother you anymore", he grabs his beer and slips off of the barstool.

"Wait", Seth says, and his hand takes a firm hold of his buff arm, pulling him back, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're just being friendly. Putting-the-moves-on-me kind of friendly, but still friendly nonetheless. I'm sorry"

The blonde flashes him a precious wide smile, showing off his impeccable pearly whites, and it's so infectious that Seth joins him, smirking back.

"Come sit with me", Seth pats the padding of the leather stool.

"Are you sure?", he hesitantly asks.

"Yeah", Seth smirks, "Being alone together beats being alone all by yourself, right?"

"Even with a gay creep?"

"Especially with a gay creep", Seth lifts his beer and they click bottles.

"I'll only accompany you if you tell me what happened"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

The younger man chuckles in response.

"You know, this is the moment where you sit down. I promise you I'll be nice", Seth remarks tongue-in-cheekily after a couple of seconds.

The blonde seems to be in deep thought before speaking up, "I think I have a better idea"

"Oh?", Seth curiously lifts his eyebrows.

"The beach is lovely this time of the year. Especially at night: a cool breeze, a nice view, it's not too overly crowded. It's perfect"

"All right, lead the way", Seth says, hopping off the seat.

The two order a couple more bottles for on the road and during their stay at the beach before taking off, walking side by side in silence as they take sips from their beers.

"I've been forced to take a vacation", Seth abruptly says, being the first one to break the silence. The blonde immediately looks up, curiosity rising as he locks gazes with Seth, "How come?"

"I have the tendency to not take a break from work. I've been working straight for years. It's been a while since I had one, a real vacation I mean, so the people surrounding me thought it was a good idea to finally have one", he shrugs before putting the bottle to his lips.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes, I suppose it does", Seth softly says after a brief silence and stares absentmindedly in front of him.

They wander silently for the rest of the walk. When they approach the beach, it seems indeed to be deserted, as far as the eye can tell. Their feet set foot on the sand and they pick out a secluded area to sit down.

"How did you end up in Hawaii?", Seth asks, hoping to silence the growing tension-filled silence itself as he takes a seat beside his anonymous companion.

"I come here every summer to work"

"Really? What do you do?"

"A lot of people who come here feel the need to unwind and are often sexually frustrated, so I actually get paid to fuck complete, total strangers", he gazes at Seth with a straight face. In return, Seth's eyes widen and he swallows hard. He swiftly takes a sip from his beer, letting this new information simmer in his brain. Surely, he doesn't automatically assume Seth is sexually frustrated, does he?After it has been progressed, he looks a little bewildered at _his_ total stranger**. **This is when the male starts to grin from ear to ear. He slaps Seth's arm rather roughly and bursts out in laughter, "Nah, man, I'm just taking the piss. You should've seen your face, though!".

Seth awkwardly laughs along, feeling a little relieved, "You got me good. I was afraid I was going to be your next victim".

"Well," the laughter slowly dies down and Seth sees the man glance up and down his body, making him once more extremely uncomfortable, "I meant it when I said you were very cute".

"Hey, I don't even know your name", Seth jokes, raising his hands in defeat.

"My name's Primo," he extends his hand for Seth to shake, and Seth does so, taking his hand with his, "it's nice to meet you…?"

"Seth", Seth replies, smiling.

Primo smiles back, "It's very nice to meet you, Seth".

"Likewise Primo"****

The two men spend the rest of the evening on the beach, enjoying each other's accompany.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it?", Primo says, referring to the crashing of the waves against nearby rocks. Their senses are working around the clock as fresh yet salty ocean water reaches their nostrils, along with the sand crisping underneath their now bare feet while they taste the sweet liquid contained within the bottles. Not to mention that they are surrounded by miles of nature. Surely, he's in heaven right now. He never felt so at peace. This vacation might not be so bad after all.

His thoughts are abruptly interrupted when Primo leans in and cups Seth's face. A strong thumb caresses the outline of his lips.

"Eh, Primo?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sssh", Primo says as his index finger covers Seth's lips, parting them slightly. His warm breath tickles Seth's skin, attracting a curious stare. Seth gazes at the blonde's lips. He unconsciously licks his lips, and it might've been the alcohol cluttering up his judgement, taking away his limits, his boundaries and whatnot, but at this moment, he wants to be kissed by those lips. Right now. By those soft, Italian lips on his. He doesn't care anymore. Whether he might've considered himself strictly heterosexual in the past, Primo made him reconsider that choice in the present and for the future.

It's as though the younger man reads his mind, because he approaches Seth, closing in on him and finally presses those godly, luscious lips against Seth's. Seth is taken slightly aback by the sudden movement, having been never kissed by a man before, but he quickly closes his eyes, taking it in. In fact, he kisses back and their mouths start to play with each other, that is before Primo abruptly sticks his tongue inside Seth's mouth.

"Hnnmg!", a small gasp escapes before Seth becomes accustomed to the sudden intrusion. His hands have found their way to the back of Primo's neck and head, fingers tangling in the locks as Seth pulls him closer. His need grows with each passing second as tongues are wrapped in a frantic, hot battle.

And Seth could've even sworn that, at this very same moment, he saw fireworks.


End file.
